Relaxation
by illusionment
Summary: Sometimes a day or relaxation is all two people ever need.


Maka collapsed on the couch. A weekend off, finally! Time to relax and eat. Maka pulled herself up and undid her hair, putting the ties on the counter as she fished the cupcakes out of the fridge. She barely even chewed one before swallowing it, but ate the next one calmer. No need to rush.

"Soul?" She called, hoping he wasn't in the bathroom.

"What?" He mumbled, coming out from down the hall.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

"Kay." He turned on the TV to some sport, but quickly went to surfing the channels.

Maka put the cupcake tin away and went to the bathroom, closing the door. She stripped off her clothes and dumped them in the hamper, but making sure she had a towel first.

She turned on the water to hot, and stepped under the stream. She sighed as the warm water hit her body, popping her neck and knuckles. She tilted her head back and began humming, swaying slightly.

While she hummed and shampooed her hair, Soul came in, not expecting the room to be so nice. He intended to only grab his sweatpants from the hamper and leave, but all was forgotten when he saw her.

Every curve of her body was silhouetted against the tin, flimsy shower curtain. Her voice echoed in the tiny room, and he felt the need to join her.

So he too stripped down, setting his clothes among the forgotten sweats.

He pulled back the curtain quietly, hoping to scare her. He knew she had no idea he even came in when he wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped, but quickly relaxed into him.

"What are you doing in here?" Maka asked, continuing to clean her hair while Soul drew shapes on her back.

"I came to get my sweats from the hamper and then I saw you and I decided to drop in."

"Good," She turned around to face him, and his eyes looked into hers, rather than at her breasts like usual when they were naked. "You need to get clean."

She dumped a glob of shampoo on his head, earning a slightly irritated look, but morphed into a playful smile when he caught her spiking his hair up like a pointed afro. She giggled and pulled him into the stream of water to wash the soap out.

He kissed her then, hot and steamy, because neither cared if their saliva got out; it mixed with the water and went down the drain. (They didn't care if they were gross around each other.)

"Turn around." Soul told her.

Maka did, and felt Soul's hands slowly clean her back with a rag. He cleaned every part of her body, trying hard not to let things go too far.

When he was finished, she gave the same treatment to him, making sure no part of him was left untouched by the soap (he kinda needed it).

When the rag was set on the edge of the tub, they stood a long while in each other's arms, letting the warm water beat down on them softly. This was paradise compared to any day in the past month, and being with each other only made it better.

They did nothing but kiss, now was not a time to get all hot an sweaty with sexual pleasure, and yet they learned more about one another in that time than they ever had during sex.

Soul traced the contours of each of Maka's breasts, and ran his fingertips up and down her back from her shoulders to her butt. Maka traced his toned, but not quite buff body, avoiding his dick, because any touch close to that would send her against the tile.

When they were out of the shower and just lounging on the couch, Soul kissed her stomach and stroked her arm with one hand, while the other rested on her hip. Maka played with his hair, making tiny braids and ponytails with her ties that she had left on the counter.

She let him lay on her with all his weight for moments at time, sighing when her joints popped back into a more comfortable position. It gave her a sense of protection to have him on top of her, and Soul enjoyed it just as much as her.

As they listened absent-mindedly at the television, they continued keeping one another to that brink of consciousness where you're so comfortable, nothing could be better.

Maka smiled at her work when she looked down at Soul's white hair. Parts stuck out in braids, others just tied up. Soul didn't mind when he felt his head and knew immediately what it looked like, which was something new. But neither cared.

That day they learned one another's body like the back of their hands, and they loved it.

Soul fell in love with Maka's creamy peach skin and emerald eyes (he spent a good time staring into them) all over again. He loved each bend, twist, and turn of her bones and skin, admiring how she wasn't like those girls who thought too-too wrongly of their body shape. She was more or less comfortable in her skin, and Soul was even more comfortable with it then anyone. Her skin turned the perfect beach tone in the summer, and paled out during the winter so she could be the snowflake she always is; unique and beautiful.

Maka fell in love with his ruby eyes and snowy white hair all over again, thinking he was the only one would could ever pull the look off. Soul was perfect, even his flaws didn't exist that day. She loved how his body fit like a puzzle piece into hers, and how his hands knew exactly what to do to make her shiver. Only one's true love could always know that, and Maka was thanking whoever made her and Soul meet profusely.

They had a few not-so-good, yet not-too-bad moments: the knocking of teeth, choking on air, etc, but the day ended up perfect in the end, and they both swore no one would ever have a better day off than them.


End file.
